Eksistensi
by Aratte
Summary: Jodie memilih hidup, dengan harga yang harus dibayar.


**Disc:**** Beyond Two Souls ****belongs to Quantic Dream. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.**

**An: Post-Ending. Awas spoiler berat.**

* * *

Jodie Holmes memilih hidup.

Dengan harga yang harus dibayar.

Prahara matahari hitam menelan raungan isak tangisnya.

Ruang pikirannya kelam kabut. Memori terkorosi bayang-bayang sergahan entitas dalam selubung hitam mereka. Ingatan ketika berayun dalam dondangan, ketika Nathan Dawkins memeluknya, ketika Cole Freeman menjulukinya 'Putri Cilik,' ketika punggungnya membentur meja biliar, ketika hantu-hantu Navajo mengetuk pintu rumah Shimasani, ketika ia diberi misi untuk membunuh ayah Salim, ketika Ryan Clayton menciumnya, segala membaur serupa fragmen dan menghilang di pagi hari.

Layaknya butiran-butiran pasir yang tersapu gelombang pasang surut air laut, terburai, timbul tenggelam, kenangan tentang Aiden ikut memburam.

A.I.D.E.N.

Jodie mencatat namanya sampai memenuhi tiap baris lembaran buku tulis. Perih mengembang tiap kali ia selesai menghabiskan selembar. Tetesan air mata membentuk bercak bulat di atas huruf.

Hari-hari Jodie diisi dengan menulis tiap-tiap serpihan ingatan perjalanan hidup. Mencoba mereka ulang waktu kejadian. Menekan ujung pena hingga kertasnya sobek karena gagal mengingat waktu.

Apapun yang bisa menyambung ikatannya dengan entitas bernama Aiden.

"Aiden. Aiden."

Mata terpejam. Dunia abstrak yang bergelayut dalam alam bawah sadarnya hanya Aiden yang mengisi. Kepergian Aiden. Kehilangan Aiden. Mimpi buruk terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

Aiden yang dicinta. Aiden yang dibenci. Satu-satunya miliknya, pendamping lahir batin, tak tergantikan. Tiap hembusan napas dan mimpi-mimpinya adalah impian melenyapkan presensi Aiden. Impian melepaskan belenggu yang mengikat dua tubuh halus tercapai sudah.

Kehidupan tanpa Aiden.

Terasa seperti bagian terpenting tubuhmu telah diamputasi. Jodie tak pernah merasakan hidupnya lebih buruk dari yang sudah-sudah.

Jodie menghabiskan berbulan penuh tangis dalam sebuah pondok di pinggir sungai. Kesunyian yang membuka jalan pikiran, membantu segala daya upaya merekonstruksi kehidupan tanpa Aiden. Pada tepi sungai yang ujung alirannya tak tampak secara kasat mata, Jodie mencapai suatu kemantapan hati.

Hidupnya tidak berubah. Hidupnya berbeda sedari awal. Siapa pula yang ingin menjalani kehidupan seperti orang kebanyakan? Tak ada yang mudah. Hanya bisa melangkah.

Menyusuri jalanan kota, Jodie melihat tubuh halus di mana-mana. Para entitas ada di sekitar kita. Tak terlihat manusia biasa. Berbagai bentuk. Mata-mata kosong yang mengikuti tiap langkah Jodie. Beberapa dengan tubuh tak utuh atau berlumur darah meminta pertolongan. Jodie mengabaikan, tapi sesekali melihat, mencari sosok-sosok tercinta yang masih tersisa dalam ingatan. Siapa tahu Aiden muncul di salah satu sudut, di depan boks telepon atau stan sosis panggang, atau mencoba merasuki seseorang untuk menyapa Jodie?

Jodie melewati rumah Cole, menyisipkan gambar sang putri cilik ke dalam kotak surat. Tanda ia tak pernah melupakan pria yang merawatnya hingga dewasa, selalu merindukannya, juga merindukan Nathan.

Jodie menemui Ryan pada hari berikutnya. Meminta maaf, mengutarakan isi hati terdalamnya. Banyak hal mereka lalui bersama, dan hanya dia yang paling pantas menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Hanya saja perasaan Jodie tak cukup kuat untuknya.

Ryan berkata akan menunggu sampai kapan pun.

Bel sebuah kamar apartemen berbunyi. Penghuninya menyambut Jodie dengan senyum tercerah, tangan terbuka, ketulusan luar biasa, menerima apa adanya. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyinggung masa lalu Jodie, hal-hal luar biasa yang dialami oleh Jodie, berapa orang yang telah mati di tangan Jodie. Mereka mengenal Jodie sebagai si gadis aneh yang bisa melihat hantu, dan tidak memedulikannya. Elisa, Stan, Walter, Jimmy. Para tuna wisma yang hidup bahagia dengan apa yang mereka miliki.

Elisa mengantarkan Jodie kepada anaknya. Perempuan mungil berusia 4 tahun, bernama Zoey, bermain di atas karpet, menyambut sapaan Jodie penuh makna. Jodie langsung mengenali bocah itu, sebagaimana si bocah mengenalinya, seolah-olah mereka sudah bersama jauh sebelum terlahir ke dunia. Jodie dapat melihat dirinya di dalam Zoey. Terlahir berbeda dengan jalan hidup yang spesial.

Sesekali Zoey menoleh ke arah Jody, saling bertukar pandang penuh rahasia, kemudian ke arah udara yang mengambang di sebelah Jody. Selarik senyum di wajah si bocah.

Jodie berlutut. "Hai Zoey, apa saat ini Kau bisa melihat orang yang kucintai berdiri di sampingku?"

Zoey tidak dapat menjawab verbal, dan Jody tidak membutuhkannya.

"Kalau Kau melihatnya, seseorang yang mirip denganku, mungkin dia adalah Aiden." Jodie mengangguk. "Zoey, bisakah Kau sampaikan padanya, betapa aku sangat merindukannya."

Zoey menatap Jodie dengan matanya yang abu-abu cemerlang.

Mata Jody melembut. "Sangat sangat _sangat_ merindukannya. Kau pun sepertiku, Zoey, memiliki teman seumur hidup. Jangan pernah menyesali takdir yang sudah digariskan untukmu."

Zoey menyeringai polos dengan gigi-gigi susunya, pandangan mata bersahabat kepada entitas misterius.

Eksistensi bersama Aiden, segala hal dalam hidupnya, mengantarkannya kepada Zoey.

Jody akan mempersiapkannya, membimbing, menemaninya di malam hari, menerjemahkan suara-suara, menerangkan arti warna di tiap-tiap kepala manusia, menjaga ketika raganya melayang ke tempat lain, menenangkan.

Hampir secara bersamaan, ia dan Zoey bermimpi buruk. Mereka melihat realita masa depan. Kota yang membara dan berfragmentasi menjadi kegelapan dunia infra. Sepuluh atau belasan tahun dari sekarang. Saatnya akan tiba.

Tak ada yang perlu ditakuti.

Jodie sudah pernah mati dua kali.

Ah, dan tentang Aiden.

Jodie tidak pernah berhenti memimpikannya.

Tak ada yang perlu ditangisi.

Tak perlu mata rantai untuk menyatukan dua jiwa.

Adien tidak pernah pergi, selalu bersamanya sampai akhir.

"_Still here._" - Aiden

.

.

-End-


End file.
